Divergent Boarding School
by I Am A Werewolf Girl
Summary: Kinda your typical "Divergent High" story. (Or is it?) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA There may or may not be a twist later! Later will be Fourtris! To make it easier, Tris, her friends, Peter, and his friends are the same age. I try to update as much as I possibly can! T cause it's Divergent. Don't be shy, review! Characters may be OC sometimes. Send me ideas! I might use them! See ya! -Lilly
1. New School

**Tris POV**

"Beatrice, if you don't get up exactly _NOW_ we will miss our flight to Chicago!"

Grrrrr...my brother Caleb can be so annoying most of the time, but he is right. If I don't get up, I will miss my flight and have to go to public school.

I get up and hop in the shower, then go get dressed. I decide to look nice for the fist day at Divergent Boarding School, so I put on some black skinny jeans, a dark grey off-the-shoulder shirt with a black tank top under it, and my black ankle boots. I put on black eyeliner, mascara, and a little lip gloss, and walk downstairs to face the wrath of Caleb.

"Beatrice, why are you so late? We only have three hours to get to the airport!" Caleb almost-yells at me.

"Caleb, we have _three fricking hours_. We don't have to be early for _everything_!" "Yes, but you should always be early. That way, you won't be late and upset your teachers on the first day! And..."

I zone out. That's Caleb. He is such a nerd. He is always is reading or working on homework with his nerd friends, and is always trying to impress his teachers.

"Are you even listening to me, Beatrice?"

My mom comes down. "Why are you yelling so much Caleb? It's 5:30 AM," she asks calmly.

"We are going to miss our plane because Beatrice is so late and..."

"Caleb," she interrupts,"you are not going to be late. You have plenty of time to get there."

My mother is always so calm and nice. She is very understanding whenever Caleb is being a total nerd and freaking out over some nerd thing. "Come on, let's go to your new school."

**~~~~ });({ ~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~**

We get to the airport, say goodbye to our parents, and get on the plane. THE RIDE WAS TERRIBLE! A baby was crying behind me the entire time, and whenever I tried to ask the parents if they could get it to stop, they glared at and insulted me. Caleb was no help either. All he did the entire ride was read a math book. Who does that?! It's a math book!

When we could finally get out of that torture device, I was totally, completely pissed. When Caleb asked what was wrong with me, I just glared at him. This day is turning out to be the worst day ever! We caught a cab to the school. When we stopped, I thought we were at a resort! The place was huge, and that wasn't even the whole thing! It was very nice, and I could see a big pool, two gyms, and parts of the football field and track. We paid the driver and left to go start our new school year.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, there's my first chapter! Sorry it's short, I promise that my next story will me much longer! Oh, Tris's dad comes later ;) (this AN is short too...)**


	2. Aptitude Test

Still Tris POV

Caleb and I walked to the office in silence, loo king at the campus. It even had what seemed like a _whole mall_ just for the students! And the dorms looked like hotels! I wondered how Caleb and I ended up in this amazing place. Oh, right, our dad is friends with the headmaster, Marcus Eaton.

I kept looking around as we walked, but suddenly Caleb snapped me out of it.

"Beatrice, we're at the office."

The office building looked like, well, an office building, not some cheap school thing.

I walked inside nervously, but the secretary saw me and smiled.

"Hello, you must be one of our new students. My name is Ms. Wu, but please call me Tori, Ms. Wu makes me feel old. As you can see, I am the secretary, but I also work at the tattoo parlor here," she says.

"Wow, there's a tattoo parlor here?" I ask. I wonder what other weird things this school has.

"Yes. We can also give piercings, glasses, and we even have tailors that can custom-make clothes for you."

"Wow," I say. I would say more, but this school is so amazing.

"Now," says Tori,"we have the not-fun part. This school is divided into five factions, sort of like fraternities in college. The five factions are: Amity, the kind, Abnegation, the selfless, Candor, the honest, Dauntless, the brave, and Erudite, the smart. The faction you get is based on a test I will give you right now. You are are both juniors, right?"

Wow, I forgot Caleb was here.

"Yes," I say.

"Great. Here is your test. Good luck!"

I sit down and begin to take the test. This test is unlike any I've ever seen before! It is digital; Tori had given us a tablet.

It looks like a video game.

I start in a room with no door or windows. There are two tables: one with a knife, and one with cheese.

A woman's voice says "choose".

I ask, "why?"

The voice says again, "choose". The tablet must have a microphone on it.

Again I ask, "why?"

The voice doesn't answer, but the tables with the knife and the cheese disappear. In their place is a big, snarling dog. I realize that it is about to run at me! I can see why it told me to choose between the knife and cheese. Both would have been helpful, but it is too late to go back now.

The dog starts to charge at me with its teeth bared, but I remember something from my old school. I lay down on the ground with my stomach up, and hope I remembered correctly. Fortunately, the dog stops and starts to lick my face. I laugh and get up, when suddenly a little girl in a white dress come out of nowhere.

"Puppy!" she screams, and starts to come towards the dog. The dog starts growling again, and runs toward the girl. The girl screams and runs away, but I let my instincts take over. I lunge and throw myself on top of the dog.

The room disappears.

Now I am on a bus. A man is holding a newspaper with the headline, "Dangerous Criminal Caught".

He puts the paper down and looks at me. He asks, "Have you seen this man?"

"No," I say.

"Tell the truth girl! You can save me!" he grips my shoulders tightly.

"No, I haven't seen him," I say.

I blink, and when I open my eyes I am back in the office with Tori. "That was... interesting," she states.

"What faction did I get?" I ask eagerly.

"Well, it seems that you have gotten three. This is unusual, but not unheard of. You have gotten Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. Now, you can only be in one faction, so you have to pick."

"Ummmmmmmm I think I'll be Dauntless," I say, hoping I made the right choice.

"Great!" Tori says, smiling. "That's the faction I was in! If you'll tell me your name, I can give you your schedule now."

"My name is Beatrice Prior, but I want to go by Tris."

"Ok, here is your schedule, Tris. Have fun in Dauntless!"

With that, I leave to find Caleb.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you liked it! Tori is very nice, isn't she? I bet you had no idea that Marcus is the principal ;) (of course you did, how else would it be?) third chapter up sometime soon, but probably not too soon, we are writing research papers in class, and it takes a long time :(**


	3. Schedule

Again- Tris POV

I left to go find Caleb. Well, it actually wasn't that hard. Caleb isn't very athletic or active. He was actually waiting for me in the lobby of the building.

"So, Beatrice," he asks, "what faction did you get?"

"I got Dauntless!"

"What?!"

See, this is a

"Caleb freaking out for no reason" moment. He has these a lot.

"How could you get Dauntless? I hear that they are the delinquents of this school! They don't follow rules, fight in the dorms, and hold parties all night! Why are you a Dauntless?!"

"Well, Caleb, first off, how can you even know that? We've literally been here like, thirty minutes! I'm pretty sure you can't hear something like that already in such a big school. Besides, we haven't seen one student to even give their opinion! The only person I've seen here so far is Tori, and maybe a few students walking around, but we haven't talked to them!"

"Beatrice.."

"Besides Caleb, I want to be called Tris here"

"Fine, Tris, I got Erudite, so I won't be seeing you a lot. Goodbye."

With that last part of Caleb-ness, he leaves. I just sigh and walk away.

**~For those of you who are ummmmm (dumb) this is OBVIOUSLY a page break~**

I look at the schedule Tori gave me.

Name: Tris Prior

Grade: Junior

Dorm: building 5, room 464A (girls' wing)

Schedule:

~Breakfast~

First Period: Chemistry/Biology- Ms. Matthews

Second Period: Gym (Gym #2)- Coach Amar and Mr. Eric

Third Period: French- Mrs. Carter

Fourth Period: World History- Mrs. Joyce

~Lunch~

Fifth Period: Art- Ms. Mason

Sixth Period: Free Period

Seventh Period: English/Literature -Mr. Eaton

Notes:

-Breakfast is always at 7:00 AM, classes start at 8:00 AM

-Lunch is at 12:00 PM, classes start again at 12:45 PM

-Dinner is from 6:00-7:30

-All meals are in your dorm's cafeteria

-If you have any questions, please see Ms. Wu at the office

-The school mall is open from 4:00 PM-9:00 PM on weekdays, and from 8:00 AM-9:30 PM on weekends

Wow, this is going to be a busy year.

I follow the attached map to the dorm road, and go to the Dauntless one at the end. The Amity Dorm looks very happy and friendly, is painted red and yellow, and looks like it has a rooftop garden. The Abnegation Dorm look sort of sad, yet peaceful. It is a plain grey. The Candor Dorm looks sort of like a courthouse. It is white with black accents. The Erudite Dorm my brother will be in is painted light blue. At the very end of the road is the Dauntless Dorm. It is black, and someone spray painted flames on the side. I walk toward my new life.

* * *

**AN**

**So, how was the third chapter? You should be lucky I secretly updated when I should have been doing homework. It's kinda short, but hey, I have A LOT of homework! Oh, in case you were wondering (which you obviously weren't), the random names of the teachers aren't random names! Carter is one of my friend's last name, and she speaks French, Mrs. Joyce is _my _history teacher, and Mrs. Mason is my art teacher. See, not random!**

**PEACE OUT, Lilly**


	4. Shopping! :(

**Yep, Tris POV**

I open the door to the Dauntless Dorm. When you first enter, you are in a big room that looks like a lobby, but the walls are dark brick. There is graffiti on the wall that says 'Welcome to the Pit'. On the other side of the room is a big cliff with a river at the bottom. More graffiti says that it is the chasm.

I walk across the room and look inside one of the other rooms. When I open the door, the smell of chocolate is very strong. It also smells like barbecue. I think that this is the cafeteria.

I walk through the room and see two doors. One with a graffiti A and another with a graffiti B. I walk down the A hall because my schedule says that it is the girls' hall. I look at the dorm numbers. 460, 462, here it is! 464! I walk in and I see cheering girls waiting for me at the door. Well, two of them are cheering. The other who isn't strangely has a shaved head. I'm surprised her parents let her do that.

"Hey!" says one of the girls. She has dark skin and short brown hair. "My name is Christina! Oh right, this is Marlene and Lynn."

She points to them as she says their names. Marlene is pale with light brown hair. Lynn is the girl with the shaved head.

"My name is Tris."

"Hi Tris!" Marlene says. "This is your bed. The bathrooms are on either ends of the room. You are sharing one with Christina, and I'm sharing with Lynn."

"Thank you," I say.

Marlene and Christina start to talk about boys, shopping, clothes, makeup, and _more_ shopping! I start to unpack my suitcase.

"WOAH!" Christina suddenly screams.

"What?" I ask.

"Your clothes are all..._Abnegation_. Come on, we have to get you new clothes. No offense, but I thought that you would have better clothes than this. At least what you're currently wearing is good..." she trails off. "Well, we have to go get new clothes for Tris! Come on Marlene, emergency shopping trip! You don't have to come if you don't want to, Lynn."

"You know me so well, even though we met like an hour ago," Lynn says. I don't think that she is very nice.

We leave the dorm and the Dauntless building behind to go shopping.

**l=|::::::: DA BREAK OF DA PAGE });({**

We arrive at the mall in one of the buses that drive around campus. Even the buses make you feel like you're in a limo!

I was definitely right about one thing: the school does have a _whole_ mall on campus.

On the way to the clothes, we pass a tattoo parlor (I waved at Tori), an eye shop, and wait, was that Caleb? In the eye place? Caleb's vision is perfect, whey would he be in there? It must be one of his friends, no, the lady is handing him glasses! I wonder why Caleb would want glasses? He must think they make him look smarter. They don't!

Christina and Marlene are staring at me. I must have said that out loud.

"Sorry, I was just thinking something, and.."

"Girl, we've all done that before. Besides, were here!" Christina sounds very happy.

I look, and see the biggest clothes store I've ever been in! They even have a huge makeup station.

"Ok Tris. You always start with clothes. Next is shoes, and last is makeup. That way, you can buy your things so they match," Marlene says.

Wow, these two know a lot about fashion.

Reading my mind, Christina says, "Both out parents are world-famous fashion designers. Fashion is in our blood!"

We start at the clothes, like Marlene said.

"Now," Marlene instructs,"Dauntless normally wear dark colors, like black, dark purple, dark green, etc."

I end up with a sparkly dark purple crop top and a black tank top for under it, two pairs of black skinny jeans with silver accents, a dark grey-green dress with a black belt, a pair of black leggings, and a short black dress that has lace in the back.

"It's for parties," Marlene explains.

I am already tired from shopping. I can see why Lynn didn't come.

"Now we get shoes," Christina commands.

They drag me over to look at shoes.

I get a pair of black ankle boots, black knee-high boots, black flats, and they even force me to get a pair of 4 inch black heels.

"Makeup time!" Marlene squeals.

I end up with more mascara and eyeliner. Christina also grabs foundation, blush, different colors of eyeshadow, different shades of lipstick, hair stuff, and a million other things I don't know the name of.

We go to check out, and I am about to get my debit card, but Christina stops me.

"This is our treat." she says, "You don't pay."

We leave the mall and I am very tired. We step outside and I realize that the sun is setting! We were in the mall almost 4 hours!

**~Guess what people, PAGE BREAK!~**

We return to our dorm, and Lynn is waiting for us. She smirks when she sees me.

"See, this is why I don't come on these things," she says.

When Christina and Marlene are out of range and gossiping, I reply, "I'm never doing that again! I probably have enough clothes to last a year!"

We share a secret smile as we all change into our pajamas and go to bed.

* * *

**AN**

**FOURTH CHAPTER PEOPLES! YAY! PARTY! CELEBRATE CAUSE ITS THE FOURTH CHAPTER! YAY! Sorry to say, but I probably won't be updating soon. Well, I might update this weekend, but I might not (probably will) This was the longest chapter yet! _Exactly_ 1000 words! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! WOOOOOOOOO! AWESOME!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**Lilly**


	5. Bucket vs Boys

**Tris POV (what else?) (for now...)**

The next morning, I woke up to Christina arguing with Marlene about what brand of makeup was the best.

I opened my eyes and saw Lynn come in from the next room and say, "Oh my freaking GOD, no one cares about your stupid makeup. Shut up! Some people would rather sleep. Did you even sleep at all last night? I swear, you have way too much coffee."

"No Lynn, we slept some," Marlene answers (not really) truthfully.

"Whatever. Wake me up when it's eight," Lynn says, then walks back to her bed and puts a pillow over her face.

"Wait, we have to wake Tris up! We only have about half an hour to get her ready for her first day!" Christina gasps.

"OMG, you're totally right! We have to get her ready!" Marlene agrees.

Lynn just lies there with the pillow on her face, but I can tell that she is not asleep. Christina and Marlene proceed to go through my entire closet, until they find the stuff that they bought me yesterday.

"Wait, before we pick out clothes, we have to wake Tris up..." Christina trails off evilly. I don't think I like where this is going.

Suddenly Lynn jumps up and runs to the mini-fridge we have. She gets a bucket from under the sink, puts a lot of ice in it, and puts the coldest water imaginable in it. While she is doing this, I silently get up and sneak away. I try to make it to the bathroom, but Lynn has the bucket done and walks over.

"Oh darn," she says,"Perfectly good bucket of ice water gone to waste. Well..."

She walks over to the window and dumps the bucket out it, hitting a random boy and three of his friends with ice water. The one that got the main impact of the water screamed like a little girl!

"Hey, not funny!" he screams at our window.

"Yea it is!" Marlene screams back. We all laugh and high five each other.

"We will get you back for this! We are probably making revenge plans right now!" Then him and all of his friends huddled together and whispered.

When they were done whispering, they turned back around and started shouting again

"Ok," the boy who had screamed like a little girl said, "I am the great Uriah, fear me. This is Zeke, my douchebag bro, Four, the quiet, normal-est one, and Will, the smart one."

Four is really handsome. He has black, no, wait, dark brown hair and strange dark blue eyes. He is also very tall and muscular.

"Should we tell them?" Christina whispers. We all nod. "Ok then."

"My name is Christina," she shouts back, "This is Marlene, Tris, and Lynn."

"Ok, well come sit with us at lunch! We can tell you our revenge plan!"

The other boy who looks like Uriah, oh that's right, his name is Zeke, slaps Uriah on the back of the head and hisses something at him.

"Oh! sorry can't tell you are revenge plan! It's classified," Uriah wiggles his eyebrows as he says this and we all giggle, "but you can still sit with us at lunch!"

"We probably will!" Marlene screams down.

When they leave, Christina giggles. "Will was cute," she says.

"No way, Uriah was so much cuter," says Marlene.

"I hate all of them. They're just boys," Lynn says.

"Yes, but they are cute boys," Christina argues, "Tris, who'd you think is cute?"

"Four is kinda cute," I admit quietly.

"Woah, Tris likes someone!" Marlene squeals.

"Shut up," I mumble.

**~~*{}*~~Time Skip to Lunch~~*{}*~~**

My first class was the most boring class ever. All Ms. Matthews did was lecture us. Second period was a lot better. It was gym, and we ran. It turns out I'm pretty good at track. I might try out for the track team tomorrow. Mr. Eric was really mean though. He kept yelling at us and telling us that we suck at running. My third period, French, was also boring because I already know most French. World history was also very boring.

When I got to lunch, I spotted Christina standing near the door.

"Oh, good you're here, I was looking for you," she said, "I heard some seniors talking about the chocolate cake being _amazing_ here, we have to get some!"

We walk over to the lunch line, and it is just a big buffet. I make sure to grab a big slice of cake at the end.

We see the boys who had asked us to sit with them and walk over there. We sit down and I blush a little when Four looks at me.

I see Marlene and Lynn and wave at them to come over and sit. They do, and then Uriah comes over.

"Hello ladies, how are we this evening?" he asks in a fake British accent.

Zeke, his brother, rolls his eyes.

"We're good," Marlene says in a normal voice.

Suddenly Lynn asks, "Can my sister Shauna come sit with us?"

She doesn't wait for us to answer, she just waves her sister over.

"Shauna, this is Christina, Marlene, Tris, and some random boys that invited us to sit with them after I hit them with water out a window."

"We take offense to that!" Zeke says.

"Actually, I don't as much as you," Will offers.

Everyone goes into a big argument except Four and me. I end up staring into his eyes, getting lost in the color, until he looks at me. I blush and look away. He keeps looking at me, like he's trying to figure something out about me. I just keep blushing and staring at my food.

When the bell rings, I get up and am about to throw away the rest of my food, when Uriah suddenly goes, "WOAH, Tris, you didn't finish your cake?!"

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my cake and shoved the whole slice in his mouth.

"Damn Uri, I always knew you had a big mouth, but this is a different kind of big!" Zeke laughs.

"Shut up," Uriah says through his mouthful of my cake.

We all laugh and go to our next class.

* * *

**AN**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY FOURTRIS MOMENT! IT IS PARTY TIME! Seriously, YESSSSSSSSSSSSS. What do you think, should the next chapter be this chapter in Four's POV?**


	6. Boys vs Bucket

**AN**

**First off, I would like to give a shout out to guest Susan who was the only one to read my AN at the bottom and answer my question. The rest of you lazies just said update or didn't review at all. I would also like to apologize for not updating at all for like a week, it's just that we have exams coming up, and my teachers are working us until we die. We have so much homework I am staying up till about 1 am doing it all, and then I am very tired and don't have the energy to update. To make up for our losses, I wrote y'all a nice long chapter. It's over 2,000 words, so you better be happy. Sorry for not updating!**

**Disclaimer: I own Divergent ;) (yeah right, I only own the plot of my story)**

**Note: If you actually bothered reading this, review saying "happy rainbow unicorns will kill us all in the world's largest genocide". Also, tell me to update and how amazing my story is (or even how much you hate it, as long as you review), it motivates me!**

**Other note: Boys cuss. It's a fact of life. Don't like it, I recommend skipping this chapter**

* * *

**FOUR POV (SCREAMMMMM IT'S FOUR'S POV GUYS!)**

"URIAH, GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE," screams Zeke. "Hey Four, can you get Uri down here? He's probably still in bed sleeping."

"Sure, man," I say. Zeke is my best friend, and has always been. We give each other an awkward man-hug, and then I go upstairs to get Uriah.

Zeke was right, Uriah is still in bed. I think he is only fake sleeping though, so I try the oldest Uriah trick in the book.

"Uriah," I tease, "if you don't get up all your pop tarts will mysteriously vanish."

"I'M UP!" he screams. "I MUST SAVE THE POP TARTS!"

With that, he runs out the door in just boxers and leaves me standing there. I've shared a dorm with these guys last year too, and I've also known Zeke and Uriah since we were in sixth grade, so I'm used to this by now.

I sigh, then walk back downstairs. Zeke suddenly runs out of the kitchen panting for air, and goes,"Four, *pant* help us *pant* Uri *pant* Pop-Tart crazy." With that, he collapses on the floor gasping for air.

I just shake my head and walk into the kitchen. Zeke is _such_ a drama queen. Uriah is too. It must run in their family. In the kitchen I find Will trying (and failing) to pull Uri back from the cabinet dedicated to his snacks. (Almost all the Pop-Tarts are in there. I say almost because Uri has secret stashes hidden throughout the dorm.)

"Uri, get _away_ from the Pop-Tarts! Trust me, all 50 boxes are in there!" Will screams. "Four, help!"

Well, this doesn't surprise me at all. This happens at least three times a week, after all.

I go up and yank Uriah away from the cabinet stuffed with Pop-Tarts.

"Uri, all your Pop-Tarts are in there! Do we have to tie you up again?!"

"Nope!" and with that, Uriah walks out of the kitchen, probably to one of his secret Pop-Tart stashes. This is going to be an interesting year.

**{}{}{}{}{} PAGE BREAK (I ripped this page in half, therefore it is broken) {}{}{}{}{}**

Later that day, we were all walking down the sidewalk to go back to the dorm after a long, hard day of watching Uriah and Zeke eat all the free samples in the mall's food court. As usual, Uriah and Zeke were arguing about something stupid.

"No Zeke, you are the craziest brother ever! Wild Berry Pop-Tarts are the best Pop-Tarts in the history of all Pop-Tarts!" Uriah argues with Zeke.

"No way man," Zeke says, "S'more Pop-Tarts are the way to go. Will? Any Pop-Tart preferences?"

"Brown Sugar Cinnamon for me," Will says awkwardly, not really wanting to get into this argument. "Four?"

He looks at me and mouths "Help me"

I give him my best "you owe me" glare and say, "Plain blueberry is the best Pop-Tart on my opinion."

Zeke and Uriah boo at me.

"Come on Four, that's so boring!" Uriah pesters.

"Yeah Four, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Uri's right. Blueberry is like the first ever flavor. Can't you make it at least a little interesting?"

"Sorry, blueberry is just the best," I shrug.

"Weirdo," I hear Uriah mutter.

"And you aren't Uri?" I ask, smirking.

"BURN!" Zeke screams and high-fives me.

We all start laughing like crazy people, when suddenly an icy bucket of freezing cold water is dumped out the window straight onto us!

We all scream, but Uriah's scream is definitely the funniest! He screams like a little girl!

"Not funny!" Zeke screams at the window. Turns out a bunch of girls dumped that bucket on us.

"Yeah it is!" one of them says. They all start laughing and high-fiving each other.

"Well, we are coming up with a revenge plan right now!" Uriah screams at them.

I can't help but notice one of the girls. She is kinda short, but she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has wavy blonde hair that comes down to mid-back, and stunning blue-grey eyes.

Zeke, Uriah, Will, and I huddle and start whispering about our revenge plan.

"Maybe we should spike their cake with salt or something at lunch?" Will suggests.

Uriah stares at him in horror, "And risk hurting the cake from heaven? I don't think so!"

I nod in agreement. "Maybe we can get into their purses and steal all their makeup! They will probably freak out, but not as much as Uri with Pop-Tarts," I add.

"Yes! That should work fantastically!" Zeke says. Now we just need a way into their purses..."

We all think for a second. Finally Will says, "We can invite them to sit with us at lunch! Then Four, the most skilled of us all, can reach into their purses and grab as much makeup as he can."

We all agree to this plan. Uri and Zeke don't even argue that they are the most skilled; they are too interested in getting revenge on the girls.

We break the huddle. Uriah goes, "All right ladies, I am the _fabulous_ Uriah, fear me. This is my douchebag bro Zeke, and my other dormies, Four, and Will." I zone out and sneak glances at the beautiful girl. I really have to get to know her.

After Uri finishes talking, the girls whisper a bit, then agree to sit with us at lunch. They introduce themselves, and I learn that the beautiful girl's name is Tris. Tris... Tris... even her name is so beautiful. I catch Tris looking at me. She looks away and blushes. Wow, she is so cute when she blushes! Wait, where did that come from? I have never thought of a girl as cute before. But, Tris is one amazing girl. Wait again, did I really say that? I don't even know her and I am thinking she is amazing? What is happening to me?

I catch one more glimpse at Tris as we walk away.

"Damn, that girl with the brown curls, Marlene, was H-O-T hot!" Uriah whistles.

"That girl Christina was really pretty," Will says.

"Eh," Zeke says, "none really caught my eye."

While they talk, I am just thinking about how perfect Tris was. How I would love to run my fingers through her long blonde waves...

"Four!" Uriah snaps his fingers in front of my eyes, smirking. "Alrighty Four, spill. Which girl were you fantasizing about?"

"Dude, don't be ashamed. Every guy thinks about a girl," Zeke adds.

"Fine, I think that Tris is very pretty. Happy?" I ask glaring.

"Yeah, yeah," Uriah says with a mischievous grin.

"Wow, Four, dude, I think, for all the time I've known you, this is your first crush! My little Four's growing up!" Zeke wipes away an imaginary tear

"You better not plan anything behind my back," I say menacingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Zeke says, but I can tell that him and Uriah are already planning something in their thoughts.

**~~~~PAGIE BREAKIE NUMBER TWO-IE~~~~**

My first four classes were so boring, I almost fell asleep. I walk back to Dauntless Dorm's cafeteria, needing a big slice if cake right now. I wish this day could get better.

I meet up with Zeke outside the cafeteria. "Bad morning, huh?" he asks.

"Is there any other kind?" I ask tiredly.

"Well...maybe," he says. "But I know how lunch will be awesome! Those girls are sitting with us, remember?"

My brain immediately goes to Tris and her stunning eyes. I can feel a smile coming, but I hold it back. Instead, I just say, "Sounds cool."

"Uh huh. Sure," Zeke says, smirking.

We walk in and get our food. We go to the same table we had last year. Uriah is already there.

"So Uri," I say, "how do you feel about those girls coming to sit here?"

"I just really wanna get to know that _really_ hot girl Marlene." he says. "I really want to ask her out, but I'm gonna wait until I know her better."

"Wise words, Uri," Will says.

"That's a first for you, Uri," Zeke adds.

I see that girl that Uriah keeps going on about, Marlene, walk over with a girl with a shaved head. What's her name? Oh right, Lynn. They're both pretty, but not nearly as perfect as Tris. Dammit, there I go again with Tris. What is wrong with me?

"Hey guys," Marlene says shyly, glancing at Uriah a little.

I notice the look on Zeke. I am sure that he's going to tease Uriah about this later.

I see Marlene wave at some people. It's Tris and Christina.

They walk up and sit down. I know I thought Tris was perfect before, but that was from a distance. Now, when she's up close, I can see that she is beyond perfect. She is the most perfect girl I've ever seen in my life. She is... what the hell? I seriously think I need to go to a psychologist or something. I've never been this attracted to a girl in my entire life.

I zone out, but notice when Tris laughs at something Uriah says. Her laugh is so beautiful, like tinkling bells, or... What is wrong with me?!

I keep getting lost in thought about Tris, and barely even notice when everyone goes into an argument about some pointless topic. I look over at Tris and see her staring at me. She blushes and looks at her food. I keep looking at her though. She's so perfect. She keeps glancing up at me, blushing, and looking back down at her food. We do this for the rest of the time until the bell rings. Tris jumps up and goes to throw her trash away, but Uriah stops her. I am too far away to hear, but he says something and stuffs her cake into his mouth. I see Zeke laugh at him, and watch Tris walk out the door.

* * *

**AN**

**Yes? No? Did you like it? YAY FOURTRIS MOMENTS! Those are the best kinds of moments. Reviewing motivates me! Tell ya what, I won't even update until I get at least ****_five_**** more reviews! That's right, I went there. If you bothered reading this, in your review telling me to update, also say "Ich isst du" (it's German) if you know what that says, leave that in your review too! (I will give you a shout out if you get it right. And google translate never translates anything right, including that, so don't bother trying it)**

**Peace, Love, Death, Destruction by Unicorns, etc.,**

**Lilly**


	7. Peter, Al, and Art

**AN**

**Sooooooo I would like to say some things:**

**JoshAtMeGrace13- thanks for such a nice review!**

** 4- you were the only one to read both ANs and answer. Danke! (That means thanks in German) Your story is also very awesome.**

**I noticed that none of y'all spelled Ich isst du right. For those who don't speak German, that means "I am eating you" or "I eat you"**

**Happy Mother's Day! Do something nice for your mom, ok? I already did :)**

**Tris POV (switching back) :)**

I can't believe Four was staring at me during lunch. I was so embarrassed! I think he noticed that I kept blushing. I think I really like him!

I walk down to art, where I am comfortable. I really like art, and all my friends say that I am a very good artist, though I don't think so. I sit down near the back of the room next to a window.

Oh no, Four's coming in! He's sitting next to me! Four looks over at me and smiles. I smile back and blush. I hope he doesn't think I'm just a small girl.

Suddenly, a boy comes up to me. "Hey, little girl," he says, "you're in my seat. I recommend you get out or I might punch you."

"Who are you?" I ask.

He seems like he is growling. Another boy comes up and says, "Peter, just let the girl be. Look, the seat you wanted last year is open!"

Peter just seems to growl more, but stalks over to the seat right next to all the sluts.

The boy who stopped Peter goes up to me and says, "I'm Al. I'm really sorry about Peter, he can have... mood swings."

"Cool. Go away." Four says. He almost looks... jealous. What does he have to be jealous of?

"Sorry," Al says sheepishly, "Ummmm see you around..."

"Tris," I say.

"Ok," Al says, "See you around, Tris."

With that he walks away.

"Jeez Four, what was that?" I ask.

"What was what?" he sounds very annoyed.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him," now I am annoyed.

"Tris, he's friends with Peter. The bully of the entire school. He's mean to everyone. He's racist and sexist. You have to stay away from Peter and his friends, Tris."

"Fine, fine," I say, "but Al seemed so nice. Why does he hang with Peter?"

"He supposedly owes Peter a lot," Four tells me, "so Peter forces him to hang with him."

"I hope Peter doesn't change him. He seems so nice."

"Yeah. Nice." Four says. Now he sounds mad. I wonder what's wrong with him?"

I don't have time to wonder, because the teacher walks in.

"Ok class," she says, "since we are a fairly new school, we need a school symbol. Now, I am going to pair you up, and you are going to work _together_ to finish it. One lucky pair's design will be chosen to represent the school. Your pairs are: Peter and Molly, Al and Drew, Lilly and Sophie, Four and Tris..."

I zone out after she says my name. I'm with Four? I guess it will give me more time to be around him, but I will surely embarrass myself and mess the whole thing up...

"Tris," my name jolts me back to reality. "You dropped your pen." Four says.

We reach down at the same time to get it. Our hands touch for a brief second, but in that second I feel an electrifying jolt go up my arm and run through my whole body. Judging by the look on Four's face, he felt it too. Could it be like in movies, where when... nah, never mind. That could never happen.

"So, we should probably work on our project," Four starts awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I say. What is wrong with me?

"I was thinking something like, a symbol for each faction," I say.

"Yep, sounds good." Four says.

This is a very awkward conversation. I wish something would come to break the ice. Nothing does, so I just say, "Maybe we should do something like, flames for Dauntless because they're the brave, and maybe..."

I get lost thinking. Half my brain is thinking about Four, the other half is thinking work and how awkward working with Four is gonna be.

"We could do something like a tree for Amity, because they're so friendly and peaceful." Four suggests.

"Yeah, I like that," I say. "Let's get started."

We manage to sketch the Dauntless flames, but we don't have time to do anything else.

Four looks at me and says, "Wow Tris, you're a really good artist."

"Nah, not really. You should see my mom. She's awesome." I say.

"Wait, is your mom really _the_ Natalie Prior?!" Four asks. He sounds shocked.

"Yeah..." I say shyly, probably blushing my face off.

"That's so cool," Four says, "Does this mean that your dad is also _the_ Andrew Prior?"

"Yep," I say. This is getting a little embarrassing.

"Cool," Four says, "So Tris, do you want to come to my dorm or your dorm?"

I think for a minute. "Ummmmmm yours," I say, unsure.

The bell rings.

"Well, see you," Four says, then walks off to his next class.

That was so confusing. I really want to get to know Four better, but he's so mysterious and... closed off. I wonder why. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and go to my next class.

* * *

**AN**

**Yep. Nothing special. It's kinda short if you ask me. I got the five reviews though, so I updated. I stick to my word! I'll take four reviews this time. If you read this, leave a review saying, "Ich trinkt Jungen". Haha, I'll tell you guys what it means next chapter. :)**


	8. Awkward

**AN**

**Soooooo a LOT more people read my ANs this time, so thanks SO much!**

**Ready to know? Ich isst Jungen meanssss *drumroll* I EAT BOYS :p (if you ARE a boy, this is kinda awkward)**

**Sure liz1346. Here's the shout out. To be fair though, I've had readers from the Philippines, England, France, Ireland, China, Brazil, and even one from Iceland. Several from Australia, actually (about 10-20)**

**Oh, an amazing girl deserves a shout out cause she is awesome. Fanfiction won't let me put her name. Can you believe it?! It just puts 4. That's the last part of her username, and you know who you are! Go check out her story!**

**Thanks for motivating me guys. Das ist nicht gut (haha no jk, das ist gut) :) (oh, Das ist gut means That is good, so Das ist NICHT gut means That is NOT good. We prefer it without the nicht.)**

**Sorry, but I probably won't update again until this weekend. Tut mir leid! (I am sorry)**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I still have a hard time believing that _Four_, of all people, is my art project partner. I mean, at least it's not Peter, but I am going to embarrass myself so much spending all that time with Four. He is going to notice that I like him, and then he's going to say he doesn't like me back, and oh stop rambling Tris. It'll be fine. Even if he doesn't like you, you can be friends, right? _No_, of _course_ not! Once you tell one of your friends that you like them, and they don't like you back, then it's always really awkward, and... I'm rambling again, aren't I?

I can't wait for this day at school to be over. Partly because it's so boring, but mostly because I want to go work with Four. When the final bell finally rings, I jump up and run back to the dorm. Christina stops me before I slam into a wall.

"Woah, kiddo," she says, "show down. Now, tell me why you're so excited?"

"I don't know, just hyper I guess. Chris, I have to go work on that art-partner design project thing now. I'll see you later," I say. I don't think she bought it. Her parents are Candors, anyway.

"That's cool. Now, tell me the _real_ reason you are so excited."

Dang, she knew. I guess I could say I told you so, but what's the point of telling that to yourself?

"Well," I try not to sound _too_ happy, "I do have to go work on the project,"

"Andddddd," Chris presses.

"My art partner is Four?" I say. Dang, she's going to see right through me.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" she screeches.

"I guess, but he wouldn't like me back..." I trail off.

"Are you _kidding_ me girl? Of course he likes you back! Didn't you notice him staring at you during like, _all_ of lunch?! Trust me, I'm pretty sure he probably likes you back."

I start blushing like crazy. "Thanks, Chris. I have to go now." I start to almost run away, but Christina stops me.

"Tris?" she says.

"Yeah?"

"_Do not ever_, I mean _ever_, call me Chris!"

"Fine, fine," I say, "Chris," then I walk off to go see, I mean, work on my project, with Four.

**PAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE BREAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (Ein bär! Nope, that means a bear)**

**Four POV (oooooh, switching AGAIN)**

**(Oh, this is a time skip to right before Tris ran into Christina)**

I can't wait for Tris to get here. I want to work on the project, but I also want to know things about her. Like, does she have any siblings, does she have any pets, what's her favorite color, how many boyfriends has she had, who she has a crush on, wait, what?

I nervously neaten the dorm as neatly as it can get. With my luck, she'll probably find one of Uriah's Pop-Tart stashes and think we're all weirdos, and she won't want to hang out with us, and then I can't ask her out, wait, where did that come from? I suppose it's true though, I know I definitely have a crush on Tris. She's so beautiful, and perfect, and _snap out of it Four_! She probably doesn't like you back anyway.

My nerves are shaking for Tris to come over. The worst part is, I don't even know why. I mean, she's beautiful, and smart, and I think she's perfect, and ohhhh, that's why.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Four?" says a beautiful voice. It has to be Tris. No one else has such a nice voice.

I open the door to the most beautiful girl ever. Did I seriously just think that?

"Hey. You can come in if you want." I say. I hope I don't sound nervous.

Tris smiles and just simply says, "Thanks."

She sits down and frowns. Tris moves the couch cushion, to find... None other than a Uriah Pop-Tart stash. Greatttt. I am _so_ getting Uriah back for this later.

"Ummmmmmm Four? What is this?" she asks, very confused.

I mentally facepalm and say, "Oh, that's one of Uriah's Pop-Tart stashes. He thinks that Zeke will steal them all, which he probably would, so he has about twenty to fifty stashes hidden throughout the dorm."

"Ok then," Tris says. "How have you never noticed these before?"

"I don't know, we've probably been here so long that we never feel it. Will always said we have a lumpy couch..."

"Well," Tris says, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment, "we should probably get to work on our project."

"Yeah, probably," I am starting to daydream about Tris again.

"Four!" Tris snaps her fingers in front of my face, "Let's start working?"

"Ok," is all I can say.

"So I was thinking, for Candor we could do scales to show truth and justice?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that sounds really good." Tris starts to sketch the scales lightly, then shade them in.

"Have I mentioned that you are an amazing artist yet?" I ask.

"Yes Four," she says.

There is an awkward silence between the two of us.

Here come my questions. "Do you have any pets?"

"No," Tris replies, "but my brother's name is Caleb. He's an Erudite."

"Ok." I say. "How many boyfriends have you had?" Great, now I sound like a stalker.

Tris blushes, "None," she says, "Any girlfriends?"

"No," I reply.

**This is a very long chapter**

**Tris POV (switching back)**

All I'm thinking right now is, "YES, HE HAS HAD NO GIRLFRIENDS" I can't even focus on the project. I just try to keep a steady hand while shading the Candor scales.

My phone rings, breaking the second awkward silence. I instantly know it's Christina from the ringtone she set for herself on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tris, it's Christina"

"Yeah, I knew that from the ringtone."

"Anyway, how's the _project_?"

"Ummmmmmm it's _definitely_ not what you think it is, but we have gotten three factions done."

"Oh. Awwwwww. You guys would make a cute couple."

"CHRIS!"

"Ok, ok, just saying. Well, I was thinking about heading to this Dauntless restaurant. You can bring Four if you want."

"I can feel you winking through the phone. Fine, I'll invite Four if _you_ invite Will. See, now I can feel you blushing through the phone."

"How about we just invite all our friends?"

"Way to get out of that situation Chris."

"Sooooo I'll text everyone and YOU can tell Four."

"Again, winking through the phone. See ya!"

"See ya girl!"

Chris hangs up. I sigh.

"Hey Four, want to come to dinner with us? Christina's inviting everyone." I ask.

"Sure. Sounds fun." Four says.

There is another awkward pause. Why do these keep happening?

My phone beeps. It's a text from Chris.

It says, "_Get over here girl, imma make u so hot 4 4 tht he won't recnise u". _Greattttt.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go. Chris has to "make me beautiful", as she puts it," I say.

"Ok. See you later," Four says.

"Bye," I turn and walk out the door.

**Four POV**

All I can think while Tris leaves is, "You're already beautiful."

* * *

**AN**

**Did ya like, or did ya love? (Or not like) :( Nah, that would make me sad. I'm sticking with, "like or love". So earlier today, well, I'll just tell you the story.**

**I was packing up my backpack at my locker, when I saw my arch-nemesis Ryan and his bff James in the hallway. As usual, Ryan was being SOOOOOOOO annoying, so James turns around and knees him *cough* THERE *cough*. Then to make it even funnier, he turns around at the helpless Ryan and says, "No babies for you". Of course, I did what anyone would do to their arch-nemesis. I walked over and kicked him in the spine while he was down. :) That how it's done! James just turns around to me and says, "Hey, no harassing Ryan. That's my job." So I'm just like, "I've been doing it wayyyyyy longer than YOU." Then I proudly walk away. I'm so happy for myself! :)**


	9. Spying and Spying

**AN**

**First, just let me say how TERRIBLY DEEPLY TOTALLY COMPLETELY UTTERLY BEGGING-ON-MY-KNEES-FOR-MERCY SORRY I am for not updating in like two weeks. The only bad news to this is that I ONLY GOT TWO REVIEWS SAYING SOMETHING LIKE, "Why the heck haven't you updated in like two weeks? You have to be the worst author ever!" (I even like it when you call me names like a kindergartener would do, or even like a college student, or even my very dear mother- "Lilliana Marissa _, (not telling you my last name, stalkers!), what are you doing?! Get up and do something instead of playing Minecraft all day!" (Hey, girls play minecraft! Even thirteen year old girls like me. Try playing Minecraft Hunger Games with your friends sometime. It's really fun!. ALL my friends play Minecraft, too! We are also all in a clan in Clash of Clans, which is also really fun and addicting.) So really, I honestly don't care if you yell at me. If anything, it reminds me how I get soooooo distracted I can't do like ANYTHING for more than ten minutes. (Except play Minecraft. Or Clash of Clans. Again, don't judge me! I can also read for like six hours straight. Back to the topic now) I tried to write a SUPER AMAZING LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter (and AN) to make up for it! I AM BEGGING YOU TO FORGIVE ME! (it would make me feel Amity) :)**

* * *

**Tris POV**

Why did Chris _have_ to interrupt my time with Four? At least I wasn't _that_ awkward. Well, not much. Ok, fine. I was completely awkward! I didn't know what to say, or what to do, and all I did was sit there sketching the Candor scales. He probably doesn't like me back anyway.

I reach my dorm and open the door. WOW. Makeup is all over the floor, I am gagging from the smell of hairspray and perfume, and Lynn is pretty much screaming at Christina and Marlene. I wonder if it's like this every time they want to make us "hot".

"STOP TORTURING ME!" Lynn screams.

"Lynn, calm down. All I have to do is put on a _little_ eyeshadow..."

"SHUT UP, CHRISTINA! Your idea of "a little" is making my eyelids bright pink or something!"

Well, at least Lynn isn't yelling anymore. Finally, she notices me gaping at the sight of all the makeup and what look like medieval torture devices for girls thrown all over the floor.

"Run, Tris! Save yourself!" Lynn yells pitifully at me.

"Lynn, hold still! I promise I _won't_ make your eyeshadow pink! It'll be a nice dark color, ok?" Chris tries to reason with Lynn.

"Fine" Lynn grumbles. "Tris, why haven't you run away yet?"

"Because she likes it!" Marlene is grabbing my arm to keep me in here. "Besides, if you let Chris put makeup on you, you get to do whatever you want after dinner. Just don't get drunk, ok?"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Lynn says. "CHRISTINA! Put the stuff on my face and let me go!"

"Anddddddddd... done!" Chris says. I have to admit, Lynn looks really pretty.

"Lynn, you look really pretty!" I say, or try to as Mar almost stabs me in the eye with a mascara wand. Her nails are digging into my arm.

"She doesn't look _pretty_," Christina huffs, "She looks _hot_."

"I look hot all the time," Lynn grumbles.

"But you look hotter now," Marlene adds.

"I don't think you're helping Lynn any," Christina says, "Aren't you doing Tris's makeup?"

"I am, I am. Hey Chris, do you think redder or pinker for lip gloss?" Marlene asks.

"Ummmmm, pinker. It should look better with her hair and skin tone. A red-pink would look the best," Chris says. I should have run away when Lynn said to.

"Found one!" Marlene says triumphantly. "Now hold still, and purse your lips a little."

"What's that mean?" I ask.

"Oh right, I forgot. Sorry. It means to make a barely noticeable kissy-face." Marlene explains.

"Like you're kissing Four," Christina adds smugly.

I start turning red. "I don't like Four," I stutter.

"Uh huh. Sure. And Lynn loves makeup, too."

"I'm serious Chris, I _don't_ like Four!"

"If you're sure," she says. I see her wink at Mar.

Lynn rolls her eyes. "All boys are stupid. Look at Zeke and Uriah. Trust me, I'm pretty sure all boys are like that."

"No they're not Lynn," Marlene says.

"Did you say that because you think that, or because you like Uriah?" Lynn asks.

"I don't like-"

"Shhhhhhh," Christina shushes us, "Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like boys trying to be sneaky," Marlene whispers.

"It probably was," Lynn whispers back.

"There's someone, probably Uriah and Zeke, at the door," I whisper.

"Open on three?" Marlene says a little louder.

"One, two-"

Lynn yanks the door open before three. Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Four all fall through the doorway. Will immediately says, "They dragged us into doing this!" He points an accusing finger at Uriah and Zeke.

"Tattle-tale," Zeke grumbles.

"You sound like a four-year-old," Uriah laughs.

"Don't bring good old Four into this," Zeke says. "He had nothing to do with this."

"Neither did I!" Will says hurriedly.

"No, you didn't," Uriah admits. "Anyway, I hear that someone in here LIKES me," he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Then you heard wrong, because no one will ever like you. You heard it here first, folks, Uriah is going to be single for life!" Zeke says in an announcer voice. We all laugh.

As soon as we stop laughing, it is SO awkward.

"Wellllllll, this is awkward," Uriah says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Yep," Marlene agrees.

"We have to finish getting ready," says Christina, and slams the door on the boys' faces.

***{}{ PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. PAGE BREAK. You get the idea. }{}***

**Uriah POV (different!)**

I can't BELIEVE they just slammed the door in our faces. Especially in my _beautiful_ face. No one should slam the door in my beautiful face. **(AN. This reminds me a lot of this boy I know. He and Uriah are practically the same person, now that I think about it...)**

"Uri, we all know what you're thinking, so get over yourself," Zeke jokes.

I bat my eyelashes at him. "Zeke," I say flirtatiously, "you know me _so_ well."

Four makes a face. "Uri, not even you know yourself well enough to understand you."

"That made no sense at all," Will says, and then I randomly burst into laughter.

"This is what Four was talking about, Uri. Do I have to take you to a psychologist?" Zeke says smugly.

"No!" I drop to my knees. "No doctors! Please! They scare me," I say in a three-year-old voice. I also make a puppy-dog face at Zeke.

"You need it," says Four, and Will sniggers.** (AN. I don't know why I love that word; I just do. SNIGGERS. SNIGGERS. It sounds weird to me. Ok, I'll stop interrupting the story.)**

"You do Uri," Will agrees with Four.

Suddenly, Zeke pulls the finger gun on me! How dare he! Two can play at this game...

"Uri," he says in a secret-agent voice while still pointing that finger gun at me. He better not keep it there,"you must come with me back to HQ for questioning."

I gasp over-dramatically. "But... but..." I say. "What have I done wrong?"

"You are under investigation for stealing government-issued Pop-Tarts from a secret government base using non-government money."

"Which government is this?" I ask.

Zeke pauses not-so-dramatically, "The Zeke Government."

He puts the finger gun up to my face. "It's now or never, Uriah." I think to myself.

"Goodbye, Uriah" Zeke says VERY dramatically. He goes to pull the imaginary trigger and...

"OW!" he screams, "Uriah bit me! I think I'm bleeding! Someone... get a bandaid... feeling faint... save... me..." and he fake-collapses on the ground.

After a moment of silence for our fallen comrade, Four says, "I always knew your germs were poison, Uri."

"I'll bite you, too, Four," I say fake-menacingly. He raises his hands in defeat.

"Seriously, though, you and Zeke should try improv in the school talent show. I bet you'd be really good," Will says.

Zeke pops up and knocks me off-balance. "Maybe, maybe," he says. "Wait, do you hear that?" We all stand still. It sounds like...

"Girls trying to laugh quietly," I whisper the rest of my thought.

"Exactly," Will whispers back. "On three?"

"One, two, three!" Four pushes the door open, and all the girls laugh harder and louder.

"Your acting skills," Marlene gasps. She's really kinda very pretty...

"Really need work," Lynn finishes. She is laughing the least. "Don't you _dare_ bite me."

"Ok," Lynn scares me a little, so I am quieter. Quiet_er_, mind you.

"Do you have a bandaid?" Zeke asks.

"You're not bleeding, Zeke. That was just you being a drama queen," Four says.

"I have some, but Four's right. It's not bleeding," Tris says.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Zeke complains like a four-year-old. I can't help but notice that dear old Four keeps looking at little Trissy, and little Trissy keeps looking back and blushing. Could it be? Maybe I should have a Candor or Dauntless party to hook them up. Sounds fun!

"Fine," Tris says. She whispers something to Christina, who whispers to Marlene, who nods. She leaves the room, and comes back with...

A pink, glittery bandaid with unicorns on it. I wonder where they get them...

"Here, Zeke," Tris says sweetly.

Everyone is laughing. Zeke grabs the unicorn bandaid and slaps it on proudly. "I _love_ this bandaid. Where'd you get it?" Everyone laughs harder. "I'm serious. Where?" Dang, I wanted to ask.

"The... The Amity pharmacy in... in the mall," Christina chokes out.

We all laugh like this for a long time. It makes me want to have a party even more. I probably will soon. Maybe even a Pop-Tart party. Nah, I wouldn't share my Pop-Tarts with anyone. I wonder if I should ask Marlene out. She _did_ have a pink glittery unicorn bandaid, and she's really pretty and nice. Yep, I should. But, I have a secret. Even though I'm _so_ sexy and funny, I can chicken out on girls. Yep, you heard me. The great Uriah is chickened about asking a girl out. Wait, who am I talking to again? Oh yeah, I also talk to myself.

"I have made up my mind," I say mysteriously.

"About what?" Lynn says, annoyed.

"I'm going to have one of my _famous_ Candor or Dauntless parties!"

Four groans.

"What's wrong Four?" I ask sweetly.

"All your Candor or Dauntless parties are always very embarrassing. You don't usually even stop until someone is naked," Four replies.

"Wait _what_?!" Tris says.

"You never played Candor or Dauntless? Sometimes called truth or dare?" Zeke asks incredulously.

"No," Tris says nervously.

"I'll explain it to you later," Christina says to Tris.

Out of nowhere, Will facepalms.

"What?" Christina asks.

"We were supposed to go to dinner," he said.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," I say. Oh well. "Hey," I say, "how would you like to try some of Uriah's famous pizza? It's not healthy at all, and has tons of fat."

"Aren't you supposed to say the opposite? You know, that it's healthy and has little fat?" Marlene asks.

"Yeah, but what's the point? It _is_ pizza after all," I say. Duh.

"Can't hurt to try it," Tris says. I mentally snigger.** (AN. :) Snigger. I'm so immature. Oh yeah, I promised I wouldn't interrupt. Welllll... I had my fingers crossed. Yeah. That's definitely not an excuse. *pause* What are YOU looking at? On with the story!)** The girls have no idea. I CAN make a good pizza, but I don't usually like to. Instead, I normally make a Uriah special. Those always make me laugh. No one who eats it laughs, though.

"Four, my man, will you go back to the good old dorm and grab my pizza-making ingredients?" I ask.

"No," he says.

"Tris," I say, "drag Four back to the good old dorm and make him get my pizza-making ingredients."

"Give me five dollars," she says.

"Me too," Four says.

"You strike a hard bargain," I think for a minute. But, I decide it will be worth the look on the girls' faces when they eat my pizza. And Four's face. I realize he hasn't tried my pizza yet, either. He's in for a nice surprise. "Fine," I finally agree, and hand over five dollars to each of them.

"Come on, Four," Tris says. She grabs his arm and drags him out the door. She closes it behind them. Five seconds later, Marlene walks over, opens the door, and peers into the hallway. They aren't there, so she says, "Just to be clear, we're trying to get them together, right?"

"Absolutely." (Will)

"Definitely." (Christina)

"They're _perfect_ together." (Zeke, sighing and batting his eyelashes)

"I guess." (Lynn)

"Duh." (Me)

"Ok then." (Marlene)

* * *

**AN**

**YAYYYYYY! See, really long chapter! Again, I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I was just REALLYYYYYYY busy with exams. I also may or may not have already read all the summer reading books for English. Even though our last exam is tomorrow. Hey, my school gets out LATE. And I mean like a week after everyone else late. Darn school...**

**Seriously though, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me to update! It means you like my story and want me to continue! :) :) :) Yes, I am almost addicted to making symbols out of normal keyboard stuff. For example...**

**});({ butterfly**

**((((* fish**

**:::::|=0 sword**

**~(_(~ toilet paper**

**And yeah. See ya! :) :) :)**

**Lilly });({**

**PS. My name with a butterfly shall now be my sign off. It's an official Lilly Law now.**

**PPS. For fun, look up dumb laws. You'd be surprised what's out there! Especially in your own town... I was disturbed by the sexist laws. For example, in one town, a woman isn't allowed to drive down Main Street without her husband walking in front of the car waving a red flag. Turns out, every woman in that town is breaking the law. GIRL POWER!**


End file.
